Six Lips
by robovacation
Summary: Six lips, five fingers, four-play, three-way.


_Hello my babies!_

_I wrote this fic for Meg, but it didn't turn out as she wished. I hope you still like it, I love you~_

_.._

_Listen up, darlings...this is a one-shot with my TBS characters. M'kay, pretties?_

_**WARNING:**_

_This is an AU spinoff from my other fic The Body Shoppe. It's an AU of an AU with slight OOC from my OOC characters from TBS. Capiche? This would **NEVER** happen in TBS. **EVER**. Comprende? I mean ever, like...for reals, Wakarimasu ka?_

_**IF CIELXALOIS BOTHERS YOU - DO NOT READ**_

_**IF THIS WILL RUIN TBS FOR YOU - DO NOT READ**_

_**IF YOU WILL TAKE THIS ONESHOT SERIOUSLY AND IMPLEMENT IT INTO MY TBS PLOT - DO NOT READ!**_

_This is just for fun! This is just my fucking mind needing to vent because my life is a turd floating in the shitter with no companions!_

_If your eyeballs are frozen - by all means, please continue. CUZ THEY ABOUT TO FUCKIN' HEAT THE FUCK UP._

_.._

* * *

"That was Bard, he needs me to go into work, there's something wrong with the inventory" Sebastian put his cell in his pocket and slid his long arms into a dark double-breasted coat as he made his way to the door "You should go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ciel slipped off of his mattress clad only in snug black boxers and raced towards the entrance of the studio, grabbing the man by the sleeve of his coat "Don't go, it's late - can't you do it in the morning?"

"He sounded upset. I don't want to, but I have to leave."

"But I don't _want_ you to leave, I'm horny..."

The couple were standing by the door of Ciel's apartment, flirtatiously holding hands as the younger tried to convince his boss to stay.

"Didn't you have enough of me tonight?" A husky voice whispered into Ciel's ear and kissed the skin. It had been about an hour after their last round of sex for the night, totaling four sessions all together.

"I can never get enough of you...come on..." Ciel wrapped his thighs around his boyfriend's leg and rolled his hips into it, pushing the man's back into the door.

Right as Ciel was going to attack the persistent mouth, Sebastian grabbed his chin and halted his movements "You're so greedy, aren't you? You can survive one night without me."

"You want me to get on my knees and beg you?" Ciel let go of their attachment and walked a few steps to the kitchen. He faced away from Sebastian and bent over the counter, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs "...or maybe you can get on yours and eat me?"

Sebastian buttoned the coat as he walked towards his disgruntled employee. His hips bumped into the bent-over ass and he fell to his knees as he tore the boxers down with both hands, the black fabric pooling around pale ankles.

Ciel held his breath and smirked when he felt fingers separate his cheeks "Mm, yeah..." he moaned. Like a puppet master he skillfully controlled the male, loving the power-trip it gave him and basking in the pure obedience of his partner.

Sebastian stuck his rigid tongue between the mounds and pressed into the skin as he slid the hot muscle up, the rough buds of his tongue dragging past the recently used hole.

"_Fuck_…"

Smirking into the skin, Sebastian kept his single motion and worked his way up, licking the small of Ciel's back and leaving a wet trail of saliva on each bump of vertebrae he passed. Standing slowly to his feet, the tongue licked past a protruding shoulder blade and then swirled around the hot flesh of Ciel's neck.

The younger whined as he realized that this wasn't going to end as he wished. When he felt the tongue twist into his ear his jaw fell open and he moaned "Sebastian..."

"As much as I'd like to stay and fuck that grin off your face, I have to go..." the deep voice reverberated within the ear and the man kissed Ciel's pale neck "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ciel groaned and breathed out. He yelped when his boss spanked him on his ass and lifted his boxers back up. Choosing not to look at his partner, he remained hunched over the counter and placed his cheek against the cool tile.

"Come kiss me goodbye" Sebastian held the doorknob with one hand and held out his other, jerking all of his fingers towards his palm as he demanded Ciel's presence "come on, come here".

The younger grunted and slowly got up, shuffling his feet as he approached the man "see you tomorrow" he spoke softly, his single blue orb shifting to the side in disappointment.

"You're beautiful..." Sebastian bent over slightly and kissed pouted lips before letting a low chuckle slip past his throat "I'll call you later".

"Bye..."

As the door was opened, the couple both gasped slightly in shock when they saw Alois at the door, his fishnet covered torso jerking back as he held his right fist to knock on the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde snarled at Sebastian and placed his palm high on the frame of the door, leaning against it smugly.

"Whatever I please" the taller male spat and checked the arm with his shoulder, pushing past him "lay a hand on Ciel and I'll murder you".

Ciel smiled and wiggled his eyebrow as the two friends watched him walk down the hall "Yeah...he's totally in love with me and he doesn't even know it" he laughed and then looked at the blonde, nudging his head "so what are you doing here?"

Alois made his way into the apartment and plopped down on the couch, kicking off his shoes as his body spread out, lying on his back "this couch smells like sex, did you guys fuck on it?"

Ciel pushed his friend's feet off of the cushions and sat down next to him "yeah, twice, and then twice on my bed. I wanted more, though. I always want more."

The TV was turned on, the dim glow of the box filling the small area with white flickering light. Alois mindlessly flipped through some channels and then turned his body so his head rested on Ciel's bare thigh "I'm just bored, I need attention."

"I'd get your head away from my crotch, Sebastian left me all horny and I'm kind of coming off a boner here..."

The blonde turned onto his stomach, his face a few inches from the tented mound "Oh yeah? Can I see it?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Come on, I just want to see it..." Alois took his index finger and slid it under the hem of the boxers. He lifted the cloth and then looked up at his friend.

"You're pretty hard" he slowly traced the thick erection with two fingers "want me to help you?"

Ciel swallowed and lifted an arrogant brow "help me what - get off?"

Alois pulled at the shorts until the boxers gathered mid-thigh. The stiff cock bobbed up, hard and erect, the tip red and starting to drip "Well you could get off, I could get on...there are several choices here..."

"Your mouth wrapped around my dick - I think I like that option the best."

The blonde smirked and kissed the tip, licking the fluid from wet lips with a single swipe of his tongue "Are you sure Sebastian won't get mad?"

"He usually does what I say, but he left me like this so it's his fault. His loss." Ciel grasped Alois' chin and squeezed it "now open your mouth".

With lidded eyes, Alois opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. A deep blush dusted his cheeks as he lowered his lips onto the plump head. They tightly squeezed past the tip and swallowed the cock to the base.

Ciel hissed through his teeth and looked up at the ceiling "man, you were always good at sucking my dick".

As both were caught up in the moment, they didn't seem to notice the door suddenly opening.

"Ciel, I forgot my…wallet..." Sebastian closed the door behind him and calmly called out to the male.

The blonde immediately popped the shaft out of his mouth and wiped his lips with his arm 'fucking shit'.

"W-what the fuck are you doing back here?" Ciel scrambled for decency, lifting his hips to pull his boxers up and pushing his friend away from him.

"Come here" Sebastian's disposition was serious and somewhat frightening. With a low voice and not a step taken, he stood his ground.

"I – I mean, nothing was going on it was just, you know…"

"Come here. I'm not going to ask you again."

Ciel looked at his friend with worry and then got to his feet. He flattened his crotch with his palm as he slowly walked over to the man. He stopped about ten feet in front of him "S-Sebastian it was-"

"**COME**. **HERE."** The male had his cellphone in his hand and threw it to the side with enough force for it to crash into the stove and shatter into several pieces. The glass and plastic of the phone scattered across the tile floor creating a loud popping sound that startled the two males.

Ciel slowly walked up to Sebastian and when he came within two feet of him, the older grabbed him by his bicep and tugged him close. The grip on the arm was tight and painful, but not as much as the fingers that grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it back.

"Agh! H-hurts..."

Sebastian slammed him into the door and pulled his hair even harder, exposing his pale throat as he growled like a captured feline.

"And just what the **FUCK** do you think you were doing with that asshole's mouth on MY property?"

"I'm...mmm" There was a sudden change in emotion, a very quick exchange of glances and the slightest movement that caught the younger off guard. Ciel could feel his man's slight arousal when he pressed their hips together. It made excitement flow through him and he lifted a hand to Sebastian's face, cupping his cheek "I'm sorry baby,… punish me?"

"I think you need more than discipline…" Sebastian perversely smelled his boyfriend's throat and then sunk his teeth into the hot flesh. He sucked on it until his partner cried out in pain "You need to be taught a lesson."

The scream was so loud that Alois stumbled over to them "S-stop it you fucking psychopath! You're hurting him!"

Sebastian lapped at the wound, so deep that it swelled and throbbed. The enormous hickey had Ciel panting loudly and he ran his fingers all over Sebastian's hair, loving the forcefulness and power that embodied him.

"S-shut up, Alois…" Ciel shot a hateful glance at the blonde when Sebastian began snapping his hips into him as he now feasted on his ear. The man jerked wildly, humping him so rough that his entire body slid up and down against the door "L-leave us alone, ahhmmm..."

Ciel started taking off Sebastian's coat, unbuttoning it and letting it fall from his frame. As the grip on his hair loosened, he also removed his boss' shirt, revealing toned muscles and shapely flesh.

The blonde watched the two rock into one another and when he saw the perfectly sculpted form that was Sebastian Michaelis, he licked his lips and walked up to the two.

As Alois approached, Ciel had just finished unzipping his boss' pants. The man's trousers fell to the floor and he kicked them to the side before grabbing his own long cock and rubbing it over his boxers. Not a second later, Ciel had narrowed his eye as he watched the blonde press a curious palm to Sebastian's gyrating lower back.

The touch was hot on his skin. It was hesitant and somewhat innocent. Sebastian slowed his motions and then stopped completely.

"Get the fuck out of here, Alois!" Ciel snapped.

"You had his lips on your dick so he must be good for something, right?" Sebastian reached behind himself, grabbed the intruding hand and swung the blonde around like a doll, slamming his back right onto the door next to his employee.

"Ciel, take off his clothes."

"What?"

Sebastian grabbed both of their chins harshly and made them look up into his crimson eyes, the two looking like aroused whores awaiting their assignment "Did I stutter?"

Ciel smirked and licked his lips "Not at all" he chimed and turned to the blonde. The fishnet shirt was quickly tossed across the room, and the one-eyed male smiled a bit as he jerked at Alois' belt and snapped it off.

"You need to use this, baby?" Ciel dangled the belt in front of his boss' face and bit his bottom lip.

"Later. Keep going."

Alois' hips jerked as Ciel unbuttoned and slid off his pants and boxers as if he was unwrapping a gift on Christmas day. He looked at the two and his heart raced as they simultaneously checked out his naked body.

"Looks like a natural-born bottom to me" Sebastian scoffed and lifted his chin smugly when Ciel began removing his pants and boxers. Fiery orbs stared at the blonde's small waist and thin arms with intrigue. Alois cupped his crotch and stood shyly until Ciel came back up from chucking his boss' shoes halfway across the room.

The youngest male nodded and wrapped an arm around his friend's waist "Oh he is. Aren't you baby?" Ciel tapped the blonde's chin and tore his eyes from the ungodly sight of Sebastian's gargantuan erection.

"Eyes up here or you'll never get that."

"He probably couldn't even take me."

"Yes I...could" Alois uttered the last word when he saw Ciel suddenly jump Sebastian, their mouths attacking one another like ravenous dogs. Tongues slipped in and out of the confines of their mouths and the blonde started to stroke himself to the sultry sight.

Sebastian slammed Ciel back into the door and had to keep a firm palm on his chest to prevent him from moving "You want to kiss someone, kiss your friend."

"But I want your taste."

"Kiss. Your friend." Sebastian lewdly tugged on his boyfriend's erection and then took a step back "now" he demanded.

The eldest male stood back as he watched Ciel sensually grab his friend - one arm around his waist and the other perched on his shoulder. Both torsos were pale and slender as they slid over one another, erections nudging into each other as Ciel finally tilted his head and kissed the blonde. Sebastian lowered his eyelids and licked the side of his mouth at the erotic sight.

"Mmhhhm..." Alois moaned and wrapped his arms around his ex's neck as his tongue was being flipped and pulled by Ciel's rotating muscle. Their lips were vulgarly parted as they continued to suck face as instructed.

"That's enough" the husky voice broke their attachment and Ciel licked his flush lips in anticipation of his next order. He could see the vast expanse of his boyfriend's dick grow thick and stiff and it made him breathe out with the desire to fuck.

"Did you like that baby?" Ciel reached for his partner's cock until his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Shut up. On your knees" Sebastian pumped on his own dick as he saw Ciel fall to the floor. Glancing at the blonde, he confidently mouthed 'you too'.

Both males were now kneeling on the ground and Sebastian moved his naked body forward, pushing his plump cock between them. With each hand laced through separate locks of hair he moved their faces towards one another, and onto his bulbous head.

Ciel went straight for the entire thing, pushing Alois away greedily as he suckled on the fleshy pierced mass of his tip. The blonde braced himself on the floor for balance and then ran a curious hand over Sebastian's firm thigh as he stood back on his knees.

The loud sucks and slurps had Sebastian breathing roughly - he loved the way Ciel's mouth felt on him. As he watched his boyfriend squeeze his lips around his dick he hissed and grabbed the back of Alois' head.

"Come on, there's plenty more for you" he guided him to the base of his shaft and Alois immediately opened his mouth and began sucking on the hot flesh.

The musky scent of the man drove both of the males wild and they moaned and groaned as they slipped their lips all over the swollen flesh. Alois scooted closer to his friend and started pumping Ciel's dick as their tongues met on taut skin.

Sebastian groaned when he saw the two playing with themselves, their tongues mingling after taking turns popping the dick in and out of their mouths.

Ciel squeezed the shaft from base to tip, gathered all of the precum into his mouth and then force-fed it down Alois' throat. The blonde gasped and let his jaw fall loose as they exchanged the heated fluids.

Sebastian yanked Ciel's hair and ripped their faces away from each other "Your lips only on my dick, Ciel. You..." he looked at a panting Alois "blow him".

The one-eyed male purred and ran his hand between Sebastian's thighs, cupping his manhood and clenching his teeth at how hot he felt. Lips finally circled the cock and he squeezed it down his throat, excess saliva slowly gathering and then dribbling onto the side of Ciel's face.

Sebastian held back a moan. He hissed through his teeth and then ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. When he saw Alois get on all fours, he placed his foot on his back and used the leverage to spread his legs, allowing more room for Ciel's fondling.

The blonde held himself up by his palms as he bent down and swallowed Ciel with one gulp. The tip of his cock had slammed into the back of his throat, and he rolled his tongue around the shaft as he closed his eyes.

When Alois sucked harder, Ciel followed suit and Sebastian let his head fall back in the intense burst of pleasure.

"How does he taste?" Sebastian grunted and pushed his foot harder into Alois' back.

"Just as I remember" the blonde had slurped himself off the cock and smirked. As Ciel busied his hands and mouth, Alois dove back in for some more until he felt the sudden jerk of a foot slam into his abdomen.

The blonde went rolling on the floor, his back colliding with the couch as he tried to brace himself and piece together what just happened.

"What the _fuck_!" Alois spat as his chest fell up and down in shock.

Sebastian laced both of his fingers through Ciel's hair and yanked his head off of his reddened dick "Get the fuck over there" he practically swung Ciel around by the hair and threw him onto Alois.

The male hissed and grunted but quickly got to his knees and locked his eye onto his the man, watching his every move like a starved vulture.

Sebastian sauntered over to the two and then sat on the couch with his legs spread wide. He held out his hand and Ciel crawled over to him, rubbing his cheek against the hot palm "You're so obedient tonight".

"Only for you" Ciel purred and was about to dive down onto the erect cock that stuck straight up between his boss' thighs before a long finger wagged in front of his face.

"No, no. That's not for you anymore..." Sebastian knitted his eyebrows in feigned apology and then snapped his fingers and looked at Alois "You" he pointed to his fat cock and lifted a brow "your mouth over here."

Ciel whined as the blonde pushed him to the side and held Sebastian's dick with both hands, circling the flesh into his mouth happily. As he stuffed his face, the eldest pouted and ran his thumb over Ciel's bottom lip.

"Don't look so sad, go on. Take him."

"W-what?"

"Fuck him senseless. I want you to fuck him so hard that you force him to swallow me whole."

"Baby, no one could swallow _you_ whole" Ciel smirked.

"Make him."

"Mmm" Alois situated himself on all fours and stuck his ass out in the air as he moved his mouth halfway down the thick pillar of flesh.

"See, the little slut wants it. Give it to him." Sebastian's eyes followed Ciel as he tucked his dark locks behind his ear and softly nudged the black silk of his eye patch. The older would always remove the patch before sex, but this time he snarled at the gesture.

"Leave it on. That's only when it's the two of us."

Ciel blew the male a small kiss of compliance and smiled as he positioned himself behind his friend. He stared at Sebastian while licking his fingers, slipping his tongue in between the digits and panting as he watched his boyfriend get his cock vigorously sucked. Popping the slender fingers from his mouth, he quickly forced them into the blonde without warning. As harsh moans spilled from the full mouth below, he pushed in a third. The muscles in Ciel's arm tensed as he pounded his hand into a writhing Alois. With a heated glance, Sebastian nodded and gave the male permission to enter.

Ciel squeezed the dripping tip of his dick and parted his knees. He slapped the inside of Alois' thigh with a rough hand, forcing them to open wide. The male could see the puckered hole twitch in anticipation and Ciel started to slide his leaking slit over it. The entrance kissed the hot flesh of the male's cock and he stared at Sebastian once again as he moved his hips and squeezed his way inside.

"Agh, fuck!" Alois had arched his back and left the cock to scream out in pleasure.

Sebastian curled his lip and clenched the blonde's hair, forcing his opened mouth back onto his long dick "Shut the fuck up and take it like a man".

Ciel started moving in and out of his friend, his solitary eye never leaving crimson orbs. His dick pounded into the male and he slowly slid both of his palms down Alois' back as he hunched over him, the toned shape of Ciel's ass now sticking out as he rocked into his friend.

Sebastian bent forward, pushing his cock down Alois' throat as Ciel rammed into him and leaned in for an angry kiss.

The couple tore at each other's mouths, their tongues and teeth gnashing against one another as they filled the blonde from each end. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face with both hands and practically devoured him whole, the thrill of tasting his favorite meal being the perfect accompaniment to the hot mouth he was rudely fucking.

Alois writhed and screamed within his confined throat when Sebastian started moving in and out of him, dragging his ridgid flesh across his stretched lips and fucking his mouth with quickenning speed.

Ciel felt more of a rush from the way his boyfriend slid his tongue all around his own rather than the motions of his bucking hips. He moaned loud and was forced to swallow the sound when Sebastian sealed their lips and stuck his tongue as far down into his throat as he could.

Gasping for breath the couple separated and Ciel's voice rumbled while pulling his dick out and plunging it back inside the constricting hole "F-fuck. Sebastian, he's tight - do you want to try him? You should feel it."

The older male licked his lips and stood up, ripping his cock away from the blonde. It had been so deep inside his throat that it dripped saliva, a long sticky sliver falling past his toned thighs and onto the floor. He walked over to Ciel and then got on his knees, watching as his partner moved his body as lewdly as possible.

"I don't want to feel him" Sebastian pushed Ciel's back with one hand, bending him over Alois' body violently. Ciel's locks of hair swished forward at the sudden blow and he grunted loudly "I want to feel _you."_

Sebastian grabbed his slippery cock and started to nudge at his boyfriend's entrance, breathing out perversely and then sliding the shapely tip into the waiting hole. The silver hoop that rested below the flesh jammed its way inside and disappeared into the tight wall of muscles.

"F-_UCK_!" Ciel cried out and then let his mouth fall open when he was suddenly jerked forward as Sebastian filled him to the brim. He took his entire cock whole and he immediately straightened his back to meet with his man's heated chest.

Ciel wrapped one arm behind himself and over Sebastian's neck as he continued to thrust into him. As his boyfriend moved, it controlled his own motions - his cock filling Alois and fucking him as hard as he was taking it. The trio of bodies all rocked in synch, with the largest male controlling every motion of the other two.

"Can you feel me?" Sebastian grunted into Ciel's ear as he fucked him, smirking into the flesh of his sweaty neck "Does it hurt? You're squeezing me pretty hard there."

"Mmnn! D-doesn't hurt...more..."

"That's right more" Sebastian slid out of him, placed both hands on Ciel's shoulders and then impaled him once again. When he heard the loud gargling scream he forced his partner's shoulders to slam into his chest, the loud slap of skin going unnoticed through all the moans.

"You say he feels good?" he breathed hotly into his ear "I wish you could fuck yourself because you're the tightest hole I've ever had the pleasure of stretching."

Ciel was a babbling mess, one hand still held his boss' neck and the other was pressed onto Alois' pale back as he continued to pound into the blonde via the controlling thrusts of his superior. The two friends moaned deeply and hissed, they shivered and writhed and called out to anyone who would listen.

"God FUCK! Fuck me, fuck me like that..." Ciel screamed out when he felt his boss' pierced tip slide across his sensitive insides "deeper, Sebastian. Fucking MORE."

The older male snarled at the ruthless demands and ripped Ciel's entire body away from his friend's hole. When the male felt the heat leave his dick and the weightlessness in his frame, he opened his mouth and gasped for breath.

Sebastian flipped him around in one swift motion, his cock still inside of him and slammed him back onto the ground.

"Don't fucking order me around" Sebastian held the males ankles and spread them as he began his decent into maddening pleasure. His rock-hard dick disappeared in and out of the spent hole and the older clenched his teeth as he continued his motions.

Ciel moaned like a bitch and clawed at the carpet as he saw his friend touching himself. He called out to him with a guttural moan "A-alois...come here, sit on my dick, baby" he panted and and patted the ground to lure the male in.

"Don't call him that" Sebastian swung his hips back and then grinded into Ciel, now in a slightly jealous rage.

Rugburns were starting to develop on Ciel's shoulders and he ran his hands up Alois' slender thighs when he crawled over and strattled his hips. His friend faced him with a lusty gleam in his eye and then bent over to kiss him.

Sebastian grunted and then let the ankles drop to grab at Ciel's cock. He held the base and then clawed at Alois' shoulders, pushing him down and forcing the two to connect. The blonde gasped loudly and cried out at the sensation. He tried to control his motions by moving his hips, but Sebastian overpowered them once again, forcing his entire body to bounce up and down onto Ciel's cock at his orchestrated tempo.

Ciel cursed at the double-dose of pleasure and then got to his elbows when he felt Alois jerk his pelvis back and forth, feeling his walls clench tight against his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck!" the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs and fell back onto Sebastian's chest as he came all over Ciel's torso.

In a split second, the older pushed Alois as hard as he could, sending him flying off of Ciel and tumbling onto the floor. Being able to see Ciel's face again, Sebastian ran his large hand across the soiled chest, wiping off the cum and then slamming his palm onto the carpet, clearing any evidence of another body before attacking his lips.

Alois was a panting mess on the floor, uncaring that he was pushed and ignored. He watched the two as they fucked, noticing how Sebastian passionately held him. His larger torso rocked into Ciel's in a fluid motion. They were staring at one another, completely in sync until the older finally cried out.

"Ciel, god, fuck..." Sebastian moaned and then stuck his tongue down Ciel's throat when he felt him start to violently shake. He knew his motions, memorized the inner workings of his body and carved every nuance, every tiny movement of muscle into his mind. Ciel was about to burst and it made him go absolutely wild.

"Sebast-" A single pump on his own dick had Ciel coming. His entire body twitched and stiffened at the coursing drug of pleasure and he moved his tongue around faster within his boss' mouth.

Sebastian never lasted long after Ciel would hit his peak. It was always too much. The male gave a final thrust, lifting his boyfriend's body almost a foot up off of the carpet and kissed him as deeply as he could muster, their collision of tongues masking the harsh moan that came from deep within his throat.

..

Deep breaths, sweaty flesh and heaving chests littered the small studio. After the realization of what the three had just done, Sebastian plopped down onto the floor and held Ciel, running his hands through his hair and trying to calm him down from the intense workout of sex. The three rested there for a few minutes until Sebastian got up, addressing the two.

"Up for another round?"

Ciel and Alois looked at one another and smiled as they caught their breaths. The blonde chuckled and widened his eyes "How do you do it, Ciel?"

"He's a monster" Ciel said with pride in his voice "and I love it".

Suddenly a harsh knock on the door had all three darting their heads towards the entrance.

Before the door could be kicked open, Sebastian grunted and walked over to it in all his naked glory.

"**WHAT**?" the male opened it and was faced with a furious Bard.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE..."

Before the brute could even finish his sentence, Sebastian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him inside and slammed him against the frame of the door.

"My, my...what a coincidence. Right boys?" Sebastian's palms flanked the man's head and he breathed over Bard's lips, smirking "take off your clothes" he ordered.

..

* * *

_If you review this I SWEAR TO GOD I will do things. Things other than cry. No, I'll probably just cry. *runs away like a little bitch, arms flailing in air*_

_If they take this fic down, follow me on tumblr and fb (on my profile page), motherfuckers._


End file.
